A Show Only For You
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Allen Walker is the errand boy of an illegal freak show owned by his Master. But, then the show gets bought by a history loving old man, and a flame haired Lavi. And the bad thing? His ex-Master sold him to Lavi for money. Warning; Yaoi. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as people began to file out of the dark, abandoned building that had hosted our secret, illegal Freak Show. I sighed, glad that the cops hadn't shown up at all. That had happened once. But, we got our Spider-Boy to get them to shut up, and not report us to the station.

"Yo, Idiot Boy. Clean up the mess," my Master sneered at me, taking another swig of his wine bottle.

I nodded, grabbing the mop, and bucket full of soapy water. The stage was coated from blood after Blubber did his amazing exploding act. He had formed bubbles all along his skin full of blood, then boom, blood everywhere. If we left it like this, everyone would think that a mass murder had happened here, and I wouldn't blame them.

I dipped the mop till it was dripping soapy water, then slung it down on the small stage floor. Technically, it wasn't a stage, but a stack of wood that we had made so that people could see us.

I had to mop each section of the floor pretty hard, since the blood had sunken into the walls, and floors. I took down the curtains, folded them, and tossed them on to a chair, sighing. I would probably have to wash those when we got back to the mansion where we all lived.

"Allen! Guess what!" My currently best friend, Samuel, crowed, racing up to me. He was slightly taller than me, and his eyes were humongous, living up to his nickname as the Owl Boy. His act was to dim the lights, and his eyes would flash, as if they were flashlights. That totally freaked out the crowd.

"Yes?" I dipped the mop back into the bucket absently.

"We got bought!" I furrowed my brow in confusion. Bought? Sometimes Samuel never made sense, especially if he was excited.

"Oh, well you see, there's this huge rich guy, right? And he's way into history and stuff, and like, he loves weird things. Yeah? And so, like, he bought us, so we could belong to him. I mean, sure, we'll get to do more shows, and stuff, but, we get a whole lot more pay, y'know?" His wide eyes, widened even more, making him look dilated. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." I knew nothing for me would ever change. I was still the errand boy, the person you called to wash your clothes, and clean your room. It didn't matter that I had white hair or a weird marking over my eye. I had nothing special about me, and to tell you the truth, when you lived with someone that _could explode_, you didn't stand out that much.

Samuel frowned slightly. Suddenly, he reached out and hugged me. It wasn't odd hugging Sam. His hand pressed my head down on his shoulder gently. I sighed, and allowed myself to wrap my arms around him.

We had always been close like this. We didn't have to talk to understand each other, but when it was Samuel, sometimes he couldn't stop talking. He had his moments though, when he would get all soft, and mushy. Whenever I was sad, he would hug me or hold my hand. He didn't care that people stared at him. He said if it was for me, he would do anything to cheer me up.

"Hey, no gay stuff!" A joking voice said behind us. We both broke apart, and glanced at the source of the voice. It was Jon, my other friend. He was tall, with whipcord muscles. His hair was cut short, not a buzz cut, but more of a fo-hawk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aww, Jon wants some loving!" Samuel squealed, racing towards Jon with his arms outstretched. Jon laughed, and held out a hand, simply placing it on Samuel's head, and keeping him away at arm's distance. Samuel began to flail his limbs angrily. "This is not loving! This is rejection, Jon!"

I shook my head, chortling. Sam could be a real joker sometimes. Jon may look like a gangster on the outside, but on the inside he was a real patient, hilarious person. He could put up with anyone, even Master.

"Oi, you three. C'mon, it's time to go," Master scoffed at us, sipping a new wine bottle.

Jon smirked at Samuel, mussing up his black hair. Sam huffed, and whirled around on his heel. He strutted off, chest puffed out.

"Sam, you look like a chicken," I laughed, gathering up the curtains I had early discarded off.

"Burr-Burr-Bwark!" He began to do this weird, knee high strutting dance, his head jerking outwards in every step. He folded his lanky arms in, elbows out in fake wings.

"Careful, Samuel, Allen might get the wrong idea, and eat you." I glared across the room at him, but Jon just smirked and winked at me.

I tucked the curtains under my arm, and began to wheel the mop and bucket away, heading for the back door that led out to the limousine that Master probably left waiting for us. Everyone had left earlier; right after their own act was done, knowing they wouldn't be needed anymore.

"Here, I got that," Jon muttered beside me, taking the mop and bucket away from me.

"I wanna help Allen too!" Samuel groaned behind us.

"Grab the chairs, Sammy," I called over my shoulder, not really bothering to look back.

There was a few clanking noises, a curse, then a set of quick footsteps behind us. "Master Allen, I have gotten the chairs!" Samuel said in a low, humble voice. I shook my head, sighing. There really was something wrong with that boy.

We made our way out the back door, and into the alleyway. We walked until we came to a deserted street, where we had parked everything and unloaded. Sure enough, a long, stretched black car sat on the side of the road, its engine purring. When we reached the doors, they opened automatically, and we stuffed the things quickly on the floor.

"That was a fun show," Samuel said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah. The people were really pumped up, and did you see their faces when Blubber blew up?" Yup. His name was Blubber the Amazing Blowing-Up Bum. I grinned to myself.

"They looked they were going to throw-up." Jon smiled at me, his kind eyes crinkling.

"Doesn't everyone?" Samuel yawned to my right, throwing an arm around my shoulders casually. He leaned on me heavenly, head bobbing against my shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep! I don't want to carry when we have to get out," I took to shoving and pushing his body, attempting to wake up the joker.

"Don't worry, Allen, I'll carry him when we get there." Jon offered me another of his model-like smiles. I couldn't help but grin back.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, and sleep.

...(*_*)….

"Allen! He's here! Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, All—" The most annoying voice suddenly went muffled, and a sharp whine was heard after the sounds of soft struggling.

"Allen, wake up." I felt a large, kind hand shake my shoulder, and then touch my face. I groaned, rolling over. We had gotten home late that night, and I was still exhausted.

"Allen…" I knew it was the kind voice Jon, my friend.

"You should kiss him! He's like Sleeping Beauty! You gotta kiss 'im to wake 'im up!" Samuel's slightly muffled voice reached my aching ears from his previous rant.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, like Jon would kiss me. The only response was the bed around me sinking as someone leaned forward to…

"Gyah!" My eyes flew open to meet Jon's own. He smirked at me.

"Knew it would work," He chortled to himself as he gently picked me up. Samuel giggled from behind Jon, and when I looked at him, he made a heart shape with his hands. I flicked him off.

Jon tossed me a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans, with white gloves. He kept his eyes off my arm.

My arm had been deformed from an accident I'd rather never go into details about. It was now reddish-black, with wrinkled, dead skin. The fingernails were long, sharp, and jet black. It was dead, yet still alive.

"You're like part zombie, Allen," Sam said in awe, inspecting the arm close up. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so weird." I pulled on the shirt, and jeans. I slid a belt through the hoops, not really paying attention to Sam's rambles on how I was so mean to him. I tugged on the white leather gloves, sighing.

"Oh, don't get all emo and crap on me," Samuel groaned, slouching forward.

"I am not emo." I tugged down on the end of the shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. Jon had taken to doing the back for me.

"Oh, but you are. You just don't know it yet." Samuel winked at me, hooking an arm around my waist. I shot him a pointed look, sighed, and then slung my own arm around his shoulders.

Jon followed Samuel's example, smirking down at me. He was too tall for me to wrap arm around his shoulders, so I threw an arm around his own waist, not really in the mood to keep my arm upwards.

We walked out of my room, down the hallway, and stairs like that, talking about whatever came to Sam's mind.

"Oh, yeah! He came! The guy that bought our circus! Well, actually it's this really old guy, and a red head teenager with an eye-patch. Y'know, like a pirate." Jon made a deep rumbling sound as he tried to disguise his laughter as coughing.

Sam frowned, glaring at Jon over the top of my head. I was the smallest out of my friends, Sam being the second, and Jon the tallest. It wasn't that I hadn't hit my growth spurt, but because I was so skinny. Sam usually made comments about curves, and would put his hands on my waist.

Now that I thought about it, I did have curves. I eyed Sam's figure, noticing how he had more of a straight, but somewhat muscled body. Jon's was totally ripped, his curves more of sharp bends of muscle.

"Why are you looking at us with glazed eyes, Allen?" I shook my head quickly, flushed.

"I was just thinking about something," I muttered to myself, keeping my eyes on the ground as we walked into the living room. I knew that there were other people there, the ones who had bought us, but I didn't really care. Like I said, I was just going to be treated just the same, like a servant.

"Thinking about how you wanted a threesome, or maybe you just wanted me. You were staring at me longer," Samuel said quite loudly, his smile not as warm as it should have been. Jon snorted, but it sounded half-hearted. Both of their eyes were staring at the strangers.

I glanced up myself, wondering what was wrong.

Sam was right. One was way old, dark circles around his eyes, and the only hair on his head was a lone pony tail in the back of his head. He wore a large sleeved coat like thing. He was talking to Master, nodding every now and then. The teenager beside him, was staring straight back at us though.

He wore a green headband that held up his flaming red hair that stuck out everywhere. He wore an eye patch over one his eyes, and had a neon orange scarf wrapped around his neck loosely. A black V-shirt hung off his chest, and tight white pants hugged his long legs—which he had stretched out in front of him-, and black boots.

Sam's descriptions were actually really accurate.

"Oh, Lavi, why don't you go talk to those three, get to know them since you're going to be spending a quite a lot of time with them," the old man said, not even glancing at the red haired boy named Lavi.

He nodded, stood up, and walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Lavi," He gave us a warm smile that didn't seem to reach his green eye.

"I'm Jon," The tallest of us muttered, and to my surprise, moved in front of me protectively.

"Samuel," Sam said emotionlessly, his arm tightening around me.

I struggled, and managed to slip out from Sam's arm and from behind Jon. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to me you, Lavi." I bowed deeply before I was yanked back behind Jon. What was their problem? Lavi didn't _seem_ vicious.

Lavi wore the same smile, except slightly wider this time. He leaned around Jon, making him tense. "It's wonderful to meet you also, Allen Walker." He winked his one seeing eye.

Jon growled in anger, making Lavi glance up at him again.

"C'mon, Allen, let's go get something to eat," I looked up at Sam. His usual sparkling eyes were just slits as he glared at Lavi while leading me towards the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, alright. Bye, Lavi!" I turned, and waved at the red haired teenager, offering him a polite smile. He quickly returned the smile before Jon stepped in front of him, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with Jon?" He usually never acted like this. Except when he was really agitated, which was very rare.

Sam just shook his head, and pulled me closer to him. I sighed. I really needed some answers here, but by the expression on Sam's face, he looked like he wasn't going to let out one word.

He could be such a pain sometimes.

I wasn't surprised when I spotted three still steaming plates heaped with food on the counter. I smiled to myself, and grabbed my plate, which was quite heavy since Howard, our cook, knew how much I ate. I picked up the fork and speared a warm scrambled egg, lifting it to my lips. Soon, I was shoveling down all the food, hardly even tasting it.

Sam was smirking at me, and every now and then, would hand me a piece of his own food. And every time I took it, he would make a fat joke. I would just stick my tongue out in response.

Jon arrived after I had just finished my plate, and was washing it in the sink. Sam stood behind me, his chin on my shoulder as I did so. I don't know why, but he just loved watching me wash stuff. He said he like the sound the brush made on the plates, especially when I did it. Weirdo.

My huge friend smiled kindly at me, his early anger vanished from his usual soft face. I smiled back.

"Allen! You're not doing your scrubbing thing anymore!" Sam complained into my shoulder, a pout on his lips.

"I know. I'm done washing them." I picked up the soapy plates, careful not to let one slip. I stacked them up in the cupboard after drying them off with a towel that hung on the stove's door.

"But, you have to do Jon's plate too!" I just shook my head.

"What am I, the maid?" Sam's face split into a smile. He was probably imaging me in one of those tight, leathery maid outfits.

"It's alright, Allen. I'll take care of the dishes." Jon smiled down at me, his hand ruffling my hair fondly. I grinned up at me, swatting at his huge hand with my own playfully.

"Let's go outside and play, Ally!" Ally? I glared at Sam in annoyance, not favoring my new nickname. He ignored my glares, and grabbed my hand, his own hand engulfing mine. Was it really that small? He dragged me outside, smiling. I blinked. His head was a glinting black halo, the locks feathery from healthy washing.

I never thought about it before, but Sam really was quite handsome. His huge eyes actually seemed to add onto the gorgeousness, adding to his nicely tanned body and well toned muscled body. His eyes were a pretty purple color, and always seemed to catch the light, making them glint and shine.

"Allen, you're totally freaking me out, y'know. You keep staring at me like that." I snapped back to reality, and blinked, smiling automatically.

"Sorry."

"Hello! I'm Lenalee." I looked over at girl in shock, surprised mostly that she had popped out of nowhere. I looked to the driveway, where a large, sleek looking black car sat parked in the driveway. A tall, tough looking boy with long hair leaned against the car, eyeing us rudely.

"Oh, um, I'm Allen Walker." I bowed deeply to the girl, who had greenish-black hair that was fixed up in two high ponytails.

She smiled at me politely, and then turned to Sam. He smiled slightly, his earlier happiness had vanished.

"Samuel." He nodded his head at her. She gave a hesitant smile. "Are you two part of the…?"

"I'm not. Sam is though. He's known as," I turned and grinned at Sam, poking him in the ribs with my elbow, "Owl Boy."

He smirked at me, catching my arm. He pulled me close, putting me in a deadly headlock.

"Gya! No, lemme go! Lemme go! Sam!" I desperately tried to pry his arm from around my neck. He laughed heartily, happiness returning to his voice.

"Say I'm the best!" I snapped my mouth shut, refusing to speak the ridiculous words.

"Allleennn, y'know I could totally—" his voice was cut off, and his arm slid from around my neck as he was lifted high. Jon stood behind him, laughing the whole time. I joined in the laughing, pointing at Sam.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I turned back to Lenalee, grinning like a doofus. "Sorry about that. He can kind of be an idiot at times."

"Oi! Who you calling an idiot?"

"You, you idiot."

"I am not an idiot." Sam sounded genuinely offended.

"Oh but you are, you just don't know it yet." I grinned wider, using his own words against him.

"Argghh!"

Jon and I both erupted into laughter, with Lenalee joining in.

**Ehh. O.o**

**I'm kind of adding a little slash of Allen and Jon, and Sam and Allen. I don't know why, but they would look good together, but Laven is way bettah.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and I know that this is similar to Cirque Du Freak, but to tell you the truth, I've only read the first two books, so don't hate on me. ;] I hope you enjoyed anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gyrraahh!**

**I'm so, so, so, so very sorry for such a late update! 4****th**** of July, very busy. Helping little brothers, and such!**

**-Bows- Thank you for all of your support, and patience for this very late update! This is for all of my reviews.**

I don't know what it was. For some weird reason, all of my friends seemed to be getting more distant from me. Whenever I would try to do something for them, like clean their clothes, they would turn me down, a sad look in their eyes. Had I done something wrong to Master, making him spread rumors about me? I furrowed my brow, absently tugging on the tips of my threadbare gloves.

"Are you for real?" A smooth, purring like voice said to my right, causing me to jump, my heart ramming in my chest at full throttle. Lavi was sitting next to me, looking quite comfortable. Just how long had he been sitting there?

"W-what? I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." I flushed in embarrassment, toying with my collar. Lavi smirked, and shook his head.

"You've been staring at nothing for the past twenty minutes. Were you daydreaming, or something?" His one eye twinkled, a smile never leaving his lips.

"Oh, um, well, I was just thinking." I shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way he was looking at me. He looked like a wild cat, his one eye half closed lazily, and a smile that didn't reveal his teeth bringing up his cheeks slightly.

"Well, you better be thinking about the things you want to pack." He lifted an arm, and scratched behind his head, ruffling the wild red hair.

"Excuse me?" I frowned slightly, not understanding.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" He looked slightly surprise, and then grinned again, as if he was happy to deliver the news himself.

"Tell me what?" This boy kept getting scarier, and scarier. I couldn't look him in his eye at all, I was too scared that if I did, my heart would spasm and stop.

"Well, you see, your Master told Panda about you, and he seemed pretty interested. I mean, who has white hair, and a dead arm that he can still move?" I winced visibly, consciously bringing my arm closer to my chest. I was expecting Lavi to go on, but I was only met by silence. I glanced over at him, waiting.

He was quite close, leaning sideways. His hand was reaching out, and touched my shoulder gently. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what was with this guy. He could be way happy for one second, then another second freaky, and then in the next instant, sympathetic. He probably had a disorder.

"I didn't mean it like that." His voice was low, smooth. I flushed, jerking away from him.

"G-Go on, please." He sighed, and ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"Well, Panda took a liking to you, and well, decided to buy you too." My jaw dropped. I had been _bought_? Just like an object you can get at a store, just because it looked _interesting_? Rage surfaced in my heart. It rammed in my chest, and without even thinking, I slammed my fist into the ground. It left a small indention.

Lavi made a sound suddenly. I glared over at him. He had a hand over his mouth, and he was trying to push something downwards on his face. A smile.

"You think this is _funny?_" My voice rose angrily, my body shaking. I could feel tears coming on. Lavi blinked his one eye, and then looked back at me.

"No, you just look so cute just then." That was it. My hand snapped back, and went forward, connecting hard with the side his face. He didn't move an inch besides his head whipping to the side. When his face turned back to me, he didn't look in pain, more in shock than anything.

Tears began to spill down my face. I leapt up, running off as fast as I could, my breath puffing out in quick pants. Behind our huge mansion we had a never ending looking field, which led to huge rolling hills. Whenever I was upset I would run off to the hills, waiting for night fall. It was the best place to just sit, and watch the stars, looking for a falling one if you got lucky.

I curled up on a ball when I was on my favorite hill. It was one of the biggest, with soft, knee-high grass. It didn't make me itchy, not one bit. The sun was setting off in the far end in the sky, and I would usually watch it, in awe of the pretty colors, but, right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to die.

Now I knew why Jon and Sam had been acting so weird. They _knew._ They knew I had been sold like some pet dog in an adoption center. I fisted the grass, angry again.

"Ugh!" I threw the chunks I had ripped from the earth as far as I could. That didn't satisfy my anger at all, so I began to hit the earth viciously. I could feel my knuckles crack, and my white gloves stain green, then light red from blood. I was panting. My lungs didn't seem to be getting enough air, no matter how much I _tried to swallow down. _

"Oi, bean sprout. Lavi's in the car waiting for you." It was the tall, angry looking boy with the long ponytail from before. He stood behind me, arms crossed over his thick looking chest.

"I-I'm not leaving," I managed to get out in between gasps of air. I wiped my dirt encrusted glove across my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"_What did you just say?"_ My heart nearly stopped at the tone of his voice. I shook slightly, scared. I opened my mouth, but swallowed not trusting myself to speak. I twisted the grass between my fingers, before I felt strong arms scoop me up, and toss me over a hard shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I squealed, wiggling.

"Bringing you to that stupid rabbit, that's what." I began to pound on the guy's back, doing anything to escape.

"Let me go, you-you-you…long-hared emo looking she-male!" The boy stopped.

"My name is Kanda. And if you _ever, EVER_ say that again, I'll kill you. I'll gut your insides out. I'll wrap your intestines around my ceiling fan, and put it on full power, understand? I'll—" (**Btw, that's what my babysitter told me when I was little if I didn't shut up. ;])**

"Kanda! Stop scaring him!" I was snapped out of my realm of fear, and back to reality by Lenalee's voice. I sniffled slightly, happy somebody had come to the rescue.

"Keh, stop taking his side. He's the one who called me a name first." I was surprised to hear him sound a little softer than he had been, but he still snorted.

"You're the one who abducted me!" I squealed, my voice rising a pitch higher from strain and fear.

Kanda's thin—and plucked—looking eyebrow twitched, but he kept walking. Lenalee trailed behind him, offering me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry about him, Allen-kun, but we have to do this. Lavi-kun's orders."  
Another smile, another huff from Kanda, and then silence.

The thing that hurt me the most? No one came to say goodbye. After every time I had washed their clothes, made their food, helped them with their problems, when I needed their help, they just ditched me. It hurt. _Bad._

Not even Sam or Jon. My insides twisted with anger at the thought of them, making my fist clench.

We were now riding in Kanda's rather fancy car back to the disgusting Lavi' house. Ugh. How could you buy anyone just like that without even a pang of guilt? Maybe he was a freak, and needed a friend? No, he was rich. Freaks weren't rich. Freaks live on the side of the road, not in big, fancy houses.

Lenalee patted my fist gently, smiling. I yanked my hand away from her, angry. How could you smile at me like that? I was just a slave being bought around, nothing else.

I rested my forehead against the dark tinted windows. I sighed, letting my eyes slip close for a moment. That moment soon slipped into full unconsciousness as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I give my thanks to the following people who have motivated me to write this chapter: .Pon, dgm-mega fan, whisperypath, crazedyaoifangirl, comet77, Amy-sama90, M'Name's Raven BETCH, xKunoichixAngelx, Miss Nightbelle, heaven-girl- 15, and, but hopefully not least, XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX. Especially for my main idol on Fanfiction that keeps me writing Laven fics. Cherryspringer, the author of **_**Fate.**_** I look up to you some much! Thank you for your amazing story, Cherry-sama! (_ _) –Bows— **

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews! I'm sorry if I spelt a name wrong, I did this from memory. I now give you Chapter 3! ;]**

* * *

When I awoke I was beyond comfortable, my head pressed into the feathery pillow. A large, white comforter was pulled up to my chin, keeping my body nicely warm. I yawned, and turned over, readjusting myself to my new position. I heard a chuckle from somewhere over my head.

I cracked my eyes slightly. The light from a large window was filtering past thin curtains, stinging my eyes. I groaned, not wanting it to be morning. More laughter reached my eyes. What the heck?

I turned my head slowly to see a figure sitting up next to me, half of his body still under the blanket. He was right there, right beside me. He had _slept_ beside me. Oh God.

I opened my mouth to cry out, but a finger slid over my lips, hushing me. "Shh, we don't want anyone coming and catching us, now would we?" I knew that purring voice. The voice that could switch at the flicker of an eye. Lavi. Crap.

"Catch us doing _what?_ You sneaking into my bed?" I swatted his hand away from my face. Something flapped loosely around my hand, hanging off of it. I looked down at it to see myself wearing a ridiculously large night shirt. It hung off of me, the sleeves three times my actual arm width. I bet it would go past my knees if I stood up.

"Your bed? Oh no, my dear Allen-kun, this is my bed. _You're _in _my _bed." My jaw dropped. How in God's name had that happened?

"B-but…I-I…" I gasped, scrambling backwards, and off of the bed. I backed up against the wall on the far side of the wall, sliding down it until I was in a sitting position with my knees to my chest and my arms around my knees.

Lavi was bare, not wearing a shirt, but I could see the top of a waistband, hinting he had some cloth around his legs. Hopefully.

He smiled, sliding off the bed, and walking over to me slowly. He crouched down in front of me. I looked up at him fearfully. Was he mad that I had fallen asleep in his bed? What if he was so angry, he would—

My train of thought was interrupted as Lavi's large hands ruffled my hair fondly. I blinked, looking up into this one eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch. He was smiling gently, not like his cat smile from before. An actual smile that seemed to warm his one eye.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded, blushing. He grinned again, and touched the side of my face, the one with the scar. His green eye held curiosity that was probably killing him, but he had enough manners not to ask. "I'll be right back." And with that, he stood up and walked over to the door. When he was halfway out the door, he turned back and called out over to me, "By the way, you look pretty hot in my shirt."

Oh God, this was going to be _torture_!

* * *

I shoved another pancake into my mouth, feeling the syrup run down my chin. Lavi was sitting across me, his mouth curving up at my forgotten manners. I flushed, and put down the utensils. "T-thank you…" He winked—or blinked, I couldn't tell—at me, offering me a half-smile.

"Done?" I nodded again, staring down at my feet that dangled over the side of the bed. Was he just pretending to be nice or…?

"Nnn, what's wrong?" Two long, strong fingers lifted me chin 'til I met the one eyed man. I flushed a dark red, dodging his eye.

"N-nothing…" What was wrong? Oh, nothing, just that I was just in bed with a _guy. _A half-naked one at that! To make it even worst was that he was handsome! Arggh, he's so hot, he's got me thinking me weird things.

By the look he was giving me, you would've guess that he knew what I was thinking… Oh my God! What if he could read minds? Quick, think of something else! Food! Giant pancakes smothered in syrup, with juicy, yellow eggs on the side. A glass off—

He pinched my cheeks. "W-wha'?"

"You're blushing so bad, you look like a tomato. I read once that if you do too much to your face, it'll be permanent. Do you want to keep blushing forever?" He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.

"Err… no…?" I said timidly, not really sure of what to say or do. He nodded his head.

"Nice answer." Lavi stood up, grabbing me by my elbows to lift me up. I had to give it to him, he was pretty strong. I felt like nothing as he placed me on my feet. "You're small. And skinny at that." I felt a hand ghost over the side of my face, before I felt it rest on my shoulder.

"C'mon! Tour time!" He began to pull me towards the door that probably led out into the hallway when I remembered what I was wearing.

"N-no! I..I can't go o-out in _this!_" I gestured to the way oversized nightshirt that I had on. I was wrong when I said it hung to my knees. It basically hung to my _ankles._ Lavi frowned at me.

"Why? You look sexy!" I flushed, and ducked out of from his arm, and skittered backwards.

"I-I don't want to look s-s-sexy!" The word seemed to get stuck in my throat, as if my body was against of the very thought.

Lavi chuckled slightly, and stood infront of me. To my surprise he leaned down so that we were eye-to-eye. His large, long fingers cupped my cheeks. His thumbs were aligned with my cheek bones, just under my eyes, with his other fingers spread out around my cheeks. I felt the blood rush to my face once again. How was I not getting lightheaded from all this blushing?

"Even without the shirt, you're pretty cute. No, you're beyond cute." His voice was low, purring. His face was very, _very_ close to mine. I squeaked suddenly, coming to my senses.

I threw myself sideways, out of his reach, and scrambled behind the bed so that it separated us. I lifted me hands in a 'no-offense' gesture. Lavi just grinned. He looked like he was even having more fun now that I had put up some resistance. If you count melting in his arms like a Popsicle, then yeah, I had resisted.

Lavi slowly came around the side of the bed, his one eye glinting mischievously. I squealed, and leapt up onto the bed, trying to be "agile" and "quick" but failed. Horribly. I got caught up in the sheets, and toppled over onto the mattress. I grabbed a pillow that had looked average size, but when I pulled it out from behind another pillow, it was at least 4 times bigger than me. I tried chunking it at him, but I was so weak, I could barely drag it out.

Fingers dug into my side, pressing my sensitive spots. I erupted into uncontrollable giggles. I squirmed in his gasp, laughing. "N-no! S-s-stuh-uh-uh…!" I was cut off by his dancing fingers that pressed into my neck, trying to earn more giggles and laughs.

Lavi was also laughing, but probably not as much as me. I pushed up against his chest. I didn't even _know _this guy! I had only knew him for what, a day? And we met for only about three seconds?

"Wanna watch a movie?" He was straddling me on the bed, his fingers hovering over my ticklish spots. I panted for a few minutes, trying to regain my breath.

"Will you tickle me if I say no?"

"Yup."

"Movie it is." I attempted to wiggle out from under him, but he was just so fat, I couldn't budge. I looked up at him. "You're fat."

He looked like he was in utterly in shock, before doubling over me, laughing. I frowned. It was supposed to insult him…

"You're beyond adorable." He pinched my cheek for the umpteenth time, and rolled off of me.

I sighed. If I had only been uglier, then maybe I wouldn't have been in this stupid situation.

* * *

**Um, um? Okay, I got really impatient with this chapter, and I knew that if I kept writing it, I would probably delete It all and re-write it, taking it a longer time for an update…. Thank you any ways! I'm sorry if this sucks, I had to write it at 3 AM, since, well, I don't know why. I just felt like typing.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

There were three things I learned about Lavi Bookman. 1) He was filthy rich. _Too_ rich if you asked me. 2) He watched the most gut-wrenching, most blood-chilling, screamed-filled movies you could imagine. 3) There really was something very, very, very wrong with that boy.

He forced me to sit through three marathons of gory movies, until I actually leapt off from where I lay on the bed next to him –again he FORCED me to—and gagged over the toilet. Luckily, he had a bathroom connected to his own room so I didn't have to hold anything in and run all over the house.

Lavi had laughed the whole time, not even affected as blood splattered the screen of his 60 inch plasma screen TV. Surround speakers boomed the high pitched screams that almost made my ears shatter. Alright, 4th thing I learned: he was officially deaf to all inhumane noises.

Next, he brought me through a tour throughout his huge house. He toured the east wing which was, basically, one big library that was connected to little one-man rooms and bathrooms. The north-wing was a relax center with some more shelves of books that lined the walls. 10 couches sat facing each other from where they were spread out in the room. A large, rectangular table with lamps set all down the middle of the table. We didn't get around to the east wing; his actions were cut off by a loud, clashing bell noise, which made me jump.

He had turned and smiled at me, ruffling my white hair with his large hand, before leading me off in the opposite direction. The west wing was a dining room table and a kitchen. The dining table was long, stretching from wall to wall. Countless rows of chairs ran down the sides, and Lavi just randomly sat down in one, dragging me next to him. He kept his hand firmly on my knee.

People began to fill up the room, many of them calling out Lavi's name, and waving at him, then eyeing me, before just waving. I offered so many smiles that my cheeks began to ache. People with white hats filed out of the two, large double doors carrying huge trays of food. Before I knew it, piles of food were splayed out in front of me, making me think of the _Harry Potter_ feasts they had in the movies.

I began to shove my face with food that I could get my hands on, stuffing my cheeks 'till they bulged. I felt something slide around my knee, then something began to stroke the outside of it. I looked down.

Lavi's hand was still on my knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth. I flushed a dark, dark red, and choked on the chicken leg I had begun gnawing on. Lavi turned around to look at me. He slid his hand higher up my thigh, his other hand on my back, patting it.

"You do know how to chew your food, don't you? Unless you want me to do it for you…" He grinned mischievously, making me gag harder.

"N-no wa-ay! Ba-ack off!" I shoved his hands away from, my stomach clenching.

"But, then I can't do the Heimlich maneuver on you!"

"I'd rather _die _than get touch by you!"

His face looked utterly shocked, before erupting into guffaws. The entire dining room silenced at once, all noises of plates clinking and voices stopped. I could feel the shock in the air, as if it was static rubbing against the hair on my arms.

When he looked at me, his one eye was tearing, and a blush on his cheeks. "Y-You sure are feisty, aren't ya?" He ruffled my hair, still smiling and chuckling a little. I flushed, swatting at his arm.

Slowly, the room filled up with noise, but not as loud as before. People would glance at us, grin, and look away to whisper with their partner once more. What was their problem? I shoved food down my throat, pondering that question. I wasn't surprised when Lavi's hand found its way back on my knee, but I did glare at him warningly, daring him to go any farther up.

I downed five servings of fantastic food before I slumped down in my seat, my stomach too full. Lavi eyed me, before grinning again. My eyelids began to droop as I felt strong arms lift me from my seat, and carry out of the dining room. I could feel eyes on us as we passed, but right now, I was just too stuffed to care. Lavi carried back to his room, barely even jostling me as we walked up the steps.

He placed me carefully on his large bed, pulling the thick, fluffy comforter up to my shoulder. There was a bit of rustling before I felt the area behind me press down, and then another warm body slip in next to me. An arm twined itself around my waist. My back was pulled against a bare chest, making me flush a little.

"Per..verted rabbit…" The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Lavi's chuckling in my ear, his breath tickling my earlobe.

* * *

"Allen…Allen, wake up." I stirred, annoyed.

"Go 'way," I groaned, swatting at the source of the voice. I was beyond tirred, my limbs felt like lead as I tried to shift into a much more comfortable position.

"Allen, if you don't wake up, we won't get to see the lake." It was Lavi's voice. I felt my hair be pushed off of my forehead by Lavi's fingers, making a blush creep up to my cheeks. "Ah ha! Faker! You were faking being asleep, weren't you?" I growled in annoyance.

"Go. Away." I spat out each word before rolling over, turning my back to Lavi.

The thick comforter that seemed to hold of my body heat was suddenly ripped away, leaving me bare and cold. I moaned, rolling over, my face meeting something warm, and firm. I cracked my gooey eyes open to a (luckily) clothed thigh.

"Gryaahh!" I cried out, scrambling backwards. Suddenly, I was falling and landed with a thud on the cold, hardwood floor. I groaned, closing my eyes. Why? Why did this always happen to me?

"You alright, Shortstack?" My eyebrow twitched. With a low growl, I leapt up and tackled Lavi back onto the bed. His one eye widened in surprise, before grinning and pinning me down, my arms pressed down above me.

"That, my dear friend, was not a very smart mood. Remember that I know where your tickle spots are." Panic rose into my chest. I wiggled feebly as his free hand began to travel south to my stomach.

"W-wait! You can't tickle me!" Lavi's eyebrows rose. "Oh, and why not?"

"B-because…I-I'll sue you for rape!" Grrreat. Great comeback, Allen.

"Pfft, like you could afford a lawer."

"I could! I could get a job!"

"Who would want to hire a midget like you, huh?"

"A kind person, unlike you!"

"Oh, that _hurt_, Allen."

"Oh, shut up." With that, I shoved him off of me, and strode off into the bathroom, fuming. Who did he think he was anyways? So what if he owned this house? Well, he did _kind of_ own me. But I was a human being also! This was slavery, and I was pretty sure there was a law against that.

I tugged off my gloves, and tossed them down on the counter of the sink. The maids had actual created all of my clothes after taking my measurements. I was glad too, since I didn't have to where that ridiculously long shirt ever again. Not that Lavi never begged me to though.

Sighing, I turned the tap on. I splashed cold, refreshing water on my face, ignoring the scratchy feeling that my deformed gave me. I could feel a headache beginning to ebb at the back of my brain. Bet you won't guess who caused.

I pulled my gloves back on, and went back into Lavi's room, only to bump into his chest. What was he doing right outside the door, waiting for a confession or something? He looked down at me, all playfulness gone from his face and one eye. Something had driven all of it away. One emotion, and was that…was that _lust_?

My constricted and a blush coated my face as I ducked out and around Lavi quickly. What was with this guy? I only knew this guy for a few days, and he looked like he was already picturing me doing…doing…

Whatever. Like I would ever do anything his sick mind could conjure up.

* * *

**Waahh! I wish I could write longer chapters, but I keep getting these PM's about hurrying up, and how I was killing people with the wait! I'm so sorry! I'll try my hardest to make the updates much more frequent!**


	5. Chapter 5

\Lavi had a lake in the back of his huge mansion that had driven the breath right out of me. It was long and wide, with crystal clear water that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. Huge trees grew around the lake, with small spaces in between probably for a picnic, or something. The trees fanned out around the cobblestone path that led down to the lake, keeping the same amount of space between each tree.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of it, my heart shivering in excitement at the thought of swimming in that fresh lake water, and resting on the grassy banks. I could feel a flush come over my face at my daydream.

"You wanna go swimming, huh?" Lavi asked me from my right, smiling gently down at me. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the lake. "We can go swimming after you see the garden. I think you'll like that." He grabbed my hand in his large one, and led me off to the garden, but not without me casting numerous glances over my shoulder.

"Hey, Lavi," I said once my eyesight of the lake was cut off.

"Yeah?" He turned the corner of the hallway that we had been walking down, and set off on another hallway, dragging me along with him.

"What type of trees were those?" They had been huge, with long, thick branches. Pretty leaves had adorned the top of the tree, adding to the fantasy-ish look of the lake.

"It's a secret," He mused, putting a finger to his lips in a '_hush, hush'_ matter. I huffed, mad. I wanted to know the name, but Lavi was just making everything more difficult than it had to be. Lavi just chuckled, and twined our fingers together, tightening his warm grip. I had totally forgotten that we were holding hands, and now I flushed, becoming conscious of his palm against mine.

We came to a stop in front of two glass, double doors. It was the blurry type of glass, the type that you had for showers. Oh God, was he trying to strip me in the showers, where no one hear me? Was he trying to make his fantasties come true? Quick! Before he can figure out to seduce you, I could hit him in his—

"We're here! This is the garden." He pushed opened the glass double doors, revealing the most peaceful place I had ever seen. All types of plants and trees stood in a luscious extravaganza of color. It was fantastic! My earlier panic disappeared as Lavi led me down a stone path to a bench in the middle of the sanctuary.

"W-where do you get all of the plants?" I whispered, touching a foreign looking flower with the tips of my fingers. I had taken off my right hand's glove, but kept the left on. I didn't want to the ruin the beauty of the place with my deformity.

"All over the world. We have people all over the world that work for us, and when they get an interesting specimen, they send it to us so that we can figure it out. We have plants from Europe, China, America, Africa, and much, much more. We have animals, if you want to see them." He gestured over to another pair of glass doors.

"Really?" Excitement bloomed in my chest at the thought of seeing animals that I've only seen on Animal Planet.

"Yeah, but let's go to the lake first, okay?" He grabbed my hand once again. I felt sadvas we left the garden. But I couldn't help but feel joyful at the thought of the lake again. I found myself bouncing along with Lavi's long stride, getting weird and amused glances from him.

"Excited much?" I grinned over at him, and nodded. Lavi smiled back, shaking his head. "You're so cute." He rubbed my cheek with his free hand, his thumb stroking under my cursed eye. I flinched, remembering what scarred the side of my face, and looked away. Lavi stopped, his hand on mine tighten.

"What's wrong?" I faked a smile, and shook my head, trying to shrug off my negative attitude. Lavi growled, and took me by the shoulders firmly. "Allen, tell me what's wrong, or I swear to God, I won't let you ever, ever swim in that lake or go in the garden. Nor will I allow you to even smell the foreign animals." That got me talking.

"It's just that, you touched my…eye, and I was just surprised. Most people don't want to touch it," I said, looking down at Lavi's shoes. I was way too embarrassed to look up, not wanting to know what emotion was on that one-eyed man's face.

"Allen, jeez, you sure are insecure, aren't you? I hope your not afraid to take off your shirt though," Lavi grinned ear to ear at me, and to my very great surprised, hoisted me over his shoulder, taking off at a dead run to the awaiting lake.

"Lavi! Lemme down!" I pounded my fists against his back. He just sped up, laughing all the time at my futile attempts of escape. Soon, we were outside, running along the cobblestone path that led to the lake. I thought Lavi was going to slow down and let me take off my shirt first, but I was sadly mistaken. He ran straight into the cool water, diving down deep into the water.

I came up spluttering and coughing, my teeth chattering from the frigid lake water. "Lavi!" I reached out blindly for the red head, my heart racing. I had never been a really good swimmer, and being in a surprisingly deep lake was not helping that fact. I had grabbed mine, and soon, I was clinging to the shoulders of Lavi. He was treading water easily, his head clear of the water.

"D-Don't do that!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. It's not like I wanted to, but right now, Lavi was basically my only source of survival. He laughed, and put his hands on my waist to keep me up.

"Do what? Let you go?" He pressed his nose into the side of my neck. "I guess I won't do that then."

I flushed. What was with this guy? I wiggled, beyond embarrassed. What if someone saw us? They'd totally think Lavi was doing something else. Lavi just laughed, and splashed water in my face. I glared at him, trying my best to look "intimidating" and "scary". By the look on his face, I might as well as been a small shivering, drenched kitten on his doorstep.

We spent a good two hours in the lake, and then another hour of hide-and-seek. Another thing I learned about the almighty Lavi was that he was one big fat cheater. I had gotten so frustrated with him, and his "you were breathing so loudly, I could hear you all the way over here!"

Pfft. Liar.

When it was my turn, I just looked for red hair poking out somewhere, and I could easily pounce on him, making him stifle a shriek. After several times of this, he had finally tackled me down to the ground, and we rolled sideways until we hit a tree. And that was where we currently were, leaning against the trunk of a large tree.

I went to work at picking weeds that grew around the roots that were above ground. Lavi was braiding the weeds that I had already pulled up, until they were a halo like crown. When he was done, he placed it onntop of my head, combing my bangs back with his long fingers.

"There." He grinned gently at me, his hand lingering on my jaw.

"I look like girl with this on," I muttered, sullen. I reached up and pulled it off, and before Lavi could protest, I pulled off his headband, and slid it on. I laughed, imagining him in a white robe, like the Greek statues I once saw. Lavi smiled at me, and place the headband on top of my own head. It slipped down around my eyes, making both of us laugh.

"Your head's too small, Allen! Here, let me tighten it." He took it off, and went to work while I watched him.

"Maybe because your head's too big." Lavi moaned, and threw his head back dramatically.

"Why? Why are you so mean to me, Moyashi?" He let it slide down to my shoulder, pressing his face into my neck once again. This time, I didn't really mind.

"I'm not mean…" I took the headband from his hand, and pulled it back onto my head. It was still too big, but that was alright. I pushed his head off my shoulder, wanting to know what I looked like. "Do I look okay?"

Lavi was quiet for a few moments, before laughing, and pulling my head down to his chest. "Allen, you totally just sounded like a wife just then. Not that I mind that much though. And yes, you look absolutely adorable, and if I wasn't such a gentleman, I would've totally attacked you just then."

I felt my face grow a dark red, and I pushed up the headband as it began to slip over my eyes. "N-not that you m-mind?"

Lavi just chuckled, his laughing vibrating in my ear. I felt him lean down and…

He kissed the top of my head. Actually _kissed_ me. Well, not on my lips, or face, but it was still pretty dang close to it. "W-wha'?"

"Well, we should be getting back, yeah? Don't want you catching a cold, now would we?" He quickly pulled me up, and started leading me to the house. I was still too much in a shock to really pay attention to the fact that we were both still pretty drenched, and the temperature was already dropping. My brain felt like it was mush, and my face kept getting hot, and then would cool from the cooling air, then heat up again. Was that bad for my brain?

We got warmed up, and to my pleasure, given hot chocolate, and I changed into some of Lavi's clothes. They were way too big for me, and to hide my embarrassment, I wrapped myself in a huge comforter. We sat in front of a flickering fire, Lavi pressing against my side where he had forced me to share the blanket it with him. His arm was across my shoulders, and dangled down my own arm. He had me against his side, and thanks to the hot chocolate, I was drowsy, and found myself letting my head rest against the side of his chest.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Lavi murmured, stroking the side of my face, his fingertips brushing against the top of my eye.

"Nggrruuuhh," I grunted, shifting my position. I let my eyes slide shut. I was _exhausted._ And it didn't really help when Lavi started calling me mushy names. Well, to tell you the truth, it didn't really bother me _that_ much. What am I saying? I'm not gay! But, it did feel good when he rubbed my back, and would sleep with his arm around me. And he was extremely warm at night when the ceiling fan was on.

It's the hot chocolate! The hot chocolate was making me think these weirdo thoughts!

"I don't quite know, but I believe that was a yes. C'mon, let's get you to bed." He took my empty mug out of my relaxing hands, and hoisted me up in his arms, bridal style. I could hear him laughing at my clothes when the comforter slipped off of me. I was too tired to flush or slap him upside his perverted head.

Before I really knew it, I was in his oversized bed, burrowing under the covers for warmth. Lavi slid in beside me, an arm winding its way around my waist. He pulled me close to his chest, rubbing my side. I cracked open a heavy eyelid to see if he was trying to grope or anything, but found him with his other hand in my hair, brushing the bangs from my drowsy eyes.

"Go to sleep, babe, you need it for tomorrow."

Did he just call me babe?

**Here's an extra long chapter for you people who are patient. ;] **


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke the next morning, Lavi was gone. The place where he had slept last night was still slightly warm, so I rolled over, and pressed my face in to it. It thawed out my poor frozen nose that had been victim to the devil ceiling fan above the bed. Plus, the air conditioner had been running all last night, and I had shivered so bad, it woke Lavi it up. He had forced me to scoot closer to him till I was snuggled up to his chest. Now _that _warmed me up.

I heard the door open and close, a little bit of movement, then the bed around me sinking in as someone pressed their hands on either side of me. "Allen, wake up, we're going out to town today!" Lavi. It was Lavi's hands that touched my cheek, and shook my shoulder gently.

"Nnnnoooo…!" I moaned, diving under the covers. I had just gotten warmed up, and he wanted me to get out into the frigid air? In his _dreams!_

"_Allen…_" his voice was purring, mischievous. "Don't make me tickle you." My heart rammed in my ribcage, and I threw back the covers to glare Lavi in his eye. "You _wouldn't."_ I hissed, narrowing my eyes. He just grinned, and leapt up on top of me, his legs pinning me down.

….

"Are you going to get up?" He asked after a fit of laughter later. He was grinning. God, sometimes, I just wanted smack him so _hard. _

"Whatever. How can I get up with you on top of me?" I pushed at his knee that was right beside my head. He was wearing dark jeans today, with a white belt and a black V-shirt. His orange scarf was gone, but his ever present head band and eye patch still adorned his head.

Lavi smiled down at me, his green eyes crinkling. He rolled off of me, and tossed a pair of clothes on my face. I blinked, and held them out so I could get a better view of them. It was a white shirt, with a golden eagle on the front and faded dark jeans. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. My plan for today had been a) sleeping b) eating and c) much more sleeping.

I pulled my – well, technically, it was Lavi's – night shirt over my head, and tossed it aside, pulling on the other shirt. I slid on the dark jeans after I had discarded Lavi's night pants. The bathroom door opened, and Lavi walked out, a hairbrush in his hand. I blinked. Lavi actually brushed his hair? From the way his hair stuck up everywhere, you'd guess he never even touched his head with any type of grooming device.

I shook my head. Lavi was starting really surprise me, with his—

The hairbrush in Lavi's hand combed through my hair, Lavi's hand trailing after it to smooth it down. I glared at him. "What?" I grabbed the brush out of his working hand, and began to comb it through my own hair. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

"Aww, but that's now fun!" Lavi grumbled, but obliged by shuffling back into the bathroom, probably to wash up. I slid on a belt, since Lavi's pants still hung low on my hips even though he said they had shrunk on him. "So, where are we going again?"

"Into to town. We can't keep having to wear my clothes for the rest of your life," He walked back into the room, wearing a open jacket, and carrying another on the crook of his arm. "Not that I complain about you wearing my clothes and such. They do look good on you." He slid the jacket onto me, taking my arms and putting them through the sleeves. Sometimes, I felt like I really was a little kid again when I was with Lavi.

I beat him to zipping up my jacket halfway, but he just grinned at me, and ruffled my hair gently. "C'mon, let's get going."

We were greeted by half of the staff, until we finally made it to Lavi's car. I was already exhausted. Lavi pumped up the A/C, and started the car. When he was done with fiddling with his outside mirror, and putting the car into Drive, did he grab my hand in intertwine out fingers together. I flushed, looking out the window.

"What size are you?" The question caught me off guard, and I looked at him.

"What?"

"What. Size. Are. You?" He deliberated each word, as if he was talking to a five year old again. But, when I was five years old I was barely surviving in a sewer system.

"Um, I don't really know."

"Yeah, being from a freak show, and stuff." He grinned, and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, and lifted out intertwine hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly.

"W-why do you do that?" He looked over at me, his one eye shining.

"Do what?"

"L-Like…" I gestured to his lips still on the back of my hand.

He frowned, and looked ahead, watching the road quietly. My heart stammered for a moment. Had I hit him in a personal place?

"It's just that…I don't know why, but I feel drawn to you." I furrowed my brow.

"Like, friends?"

"No, more than friends." His words sent a chill down my spine, and I looked down at my knees. What was wrong with this guy, and I had known him for only, what, a week or so, and he already wanted to be more than friend. I gulped, and picked at the end of my shirt. "Allen, did I make you uncomfortable?" He slid to a stop at a red light, and reached across to cup my cheek. I shook my head, blushing.

He leaned over, closer, and pulled me close.

"Don't worry, my Moyashi-chan. No one will take you from me." I gulped, and just shrugged, still not really understanding what was going on.

"Alright! Anyways, let's a get a move on! I know this fantastic shop, which sells really cool clothing. I get all my clothes from them." He flashed me a familiar grin that settled all of my flaring emotions. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"You're such a weirdo," I muttered, looking out the window at the trees flashing by.

"Hmph. Well, if I'm a weirdo, you're a meanie…" He said childishly, his lower lip puckering out in a pout. I just grinned over at him, and tugged on his cheek with my free hand.

…..

"Laaviiii…" I whined, putting my chin on his chest, and looking up at him. I couldn't take any more of this measuring, picking, and fitting crap. I just wanted to go back to the house. He looked down at me, and in the same voice I used, said, "Whaaat?"

Lavi leaned down and slid his arms around my waist. He leaned down till our foreheads were touching, staring into my eyes.

"I wanna go hooomeee…" I pouted up at him, turning on my puppy eyes.

"We wiiilll. We just gotta get this T-shirt for you." We had been waiting for the store lady to go get my fitting shirt, which had been at the very back at the store. I just groaned, and rested my cheek against his chest. When had I gotten so close to him?

"Be patient, young Moyashi." I growled, and whacked his stomach. He yelped, and held the place my fist had landed.

"My name's Allen," I grunted, and turned when I heard the door open and the woman come back out with my shirt.

"Here you are! Last one we had of that size too!" She smiled at me like I had won the lottery. Was this place really that popular? I just smiled back and took the shirt from her, tossing onto our load of countless shirts, pants, etc etc.

"Hurray! Aren't we lucky, Ally?" Ally? I shot him daggers, and he just smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist again. He pulled my back against his chest gently, and pressed a kiss on the top of my head, before looking back at the flushed woman. She had the eyes of every yaoi fan out there.

"Thank ya much Miss!" He flashed her another grin before dragging me off to the car with our load. He piled everything in the backseat and the trunk.

I sighed, and rubbed at my eyes. I had become used to Lavi's flirtatious huggings and head-kisses. They had actually become a daily bases thing.

"Okay! Next, ice cream store, then home!" He smiled over at me, leaned over, and kissed the tip of my nose. "You tired, baby?" I flushed, and shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. He chuckled, and picked my hand up again, weaving out fingers together until they were an inseparable knot.

For some reason I like the idea of being together with Lavi. He calmed me down, and I knew I should flip out when he kissed my head and face (he had yet to kiss my lips), but I couldn't bring myself to. It just…happened.

"What's wrong? Do you just want to go straight home, your eyelids are starting to droop," He leaned over, and stroked my cheek with his thumb. Yeah, like _that_ helped me wake up.

"No, I'm just, kinda muggy today." I tried to smile reassuring at him, but he just frowned.

"Nah, let's get home, I'm tired too." He turned on the car, and began to head in the direction of the house. I just nodded, and let my head droop back on the seat. I had just spent at least four hours shopping with that insane red head. Who wouldn't be tired?

Lavi began to kiss his way around my hand and wrist, never lifting his eyes from the road. I blushed, and shifted slightly. How could he do that without blushing? Was he gay? Was _I_ gay? ARRGH! Stop it brain! Too many questions for me to answer!

"Allen, we're home." Woah, that was fast. I opened the door, and slid out, my mind foggy. Lavi's arms slid around my waist, and held me close to his chest. I blinked, surprised for the sudden affectionate gesture. He kissed the back of my neck, before dragging me off to his room. He tucked me gently into bed, smoothing down the covers over my chest, before sliding in after me.

"Oh, Allen…" He held me close as if I was about to run away.

_Oh, Lavi…_

He began to lean down slowly, his head angle to the right side a bit.

_I don't know why, but I think…_

Our noses slid past each other, yet he leaned even closer…

_I think I…_

Very, very gently, he kissed my lips. It was just a simple press, as if it was a goodbye kiss you saw on TV. It sent electric shocks throughout my body, and I gasped.

_I think I love you._

* * *

**Hehe! Thank you for your fantastic reviews! They brought tears to my eyes! Alright! I have a small plan for this story. You can pick either choices!**

**Okay.**

**1. Lavi's ex, Tyki comes, and takes a liking to Allen, steals him, and nearly molests him until Lavi comes along and saves him! Hurrah! Hurrah!**

**2. Road kidnaps Allen because the Noah family finds out that Lavi really loves Allen, and so they use him as a weakness, and het gets raped by Tyki. But, anyways, Lavi overpowers the Noah family, but has to put Allen back together because he was raped by Tyki!**

**Okay! Those are the two choices! You pick!**


	7. Laven Fluff

"Mmff…" Something was pressing me deeply into the mattress, nearly cutting off all my airways. And that something so happened to be Lavi's chest. His bare, naked chest, with chiseled abs and golden skin. I groaned, and began to pound my fists against his shoulder. I mean, I wouldn't have minded this last night, but not in the morning. I was not a morning person (Check later chapters).

"Allennn…" He groaned, rolling off of me, and clutching the place where my blows had landed. "Why must you torture me so?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, and just 'hmphed'. He looked over at me and grinned.

"I mean, unless you _like_ torture, then maybe I could –" I very quickly clambered out of bed, fully awake. I lunged for the bathroom, before two pair of hands caught my waist, and push me back down on the bed. Lavi straddled my waist, his roaming hands on my stomach, pressing me down.

"Did you really think your faster than me?" Lavi chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to my temple. I flushed, and wriggled, my stomach coiling pleasurably.

Last night, after he had kissed me, we had just laid there, staring at each other with his arms around me. It wasn't like, stare-you-down contest. Just looking, observing what had just changed. It was probably the most comfortable feeling I've ever felt in my life.

Lavi's breath tickled my ear, and I couldn't help by giggle. I could feel Lavi's lips part in a smile, before leaning back and looking down at me.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" I just grinned up at him, twining my arms around his neck happily.

"Nothing, just you." He rose an eyebrow at that, and leaned to press his lips against mine gently. "Mmm? And why's that?" He asked against my mouth.

I just shrugged, and play with his –for once- downwards dark red hair. He smiled, sighing, before pulling back and lifting me with him. He grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom, intertwining our fingers. "What are we doing today?"

"Hmm, dunno. Wanna hang out around the house?" I smiled up at him. Jeez, how many times was I gonna grin at this guy before my cheeks split? Lavi sighed, before leaning down once again to kiss me. I suddenly felt floaty, and happy. Oh, God, I just wanted to stay llike this forever!

Sadly, forever ended short, because he pulled back. He held my face between his large hands and kissed the tip of my nose. I smirked up at him, turning my face upwards for a quick peck. He gratefully gave me one, his lips lingering on mine for a few moments.

"Alright! Breakfast time! Let's goo!" Lavi took my hand in his once again, and marched off to the dining room. To me, it felt like I had already had breakfast.

**Ehh, I got tired of writing big chapters, and I really wanted to update, so here's some Laven fluff! After they smooched, of course! The next chappy will be much longer, and I'm still receiving reviews about which option! So far it's one that's winning.**

**Keep sending them in! Btw, I have started a new Laven fic. ;] **

**The title: Of Pianos and Parties**

**Summary: Allen Walker is the new addition to the neighborhood. He enjoys the piano, cooking, and silence. Sadly, Lavi Bookman, the town partier, has other plans for this quiet, reluctant boy. **

**Hurray! And I have another fic in progress. ;] It's also a Laven one. I'm kind of obsessed if you haven't noticed…**


	8. Chapter 7 and 8

The letters on the page began to swim and blur, my eyes watering painfully for staring for so long. I had read the last line at least a hundred times before shutting the book and throwing it away with the countless other books that littered the tabletop. Lavi's pile was much larger than mine, and the red head was still going, flipping through pages nimbly as he could, his one eye darting back and forth as he read the lines quickly.

I couldn't understand how he could still be reading without an intense headache. We had been in the library for a good five hours, constantly reading and not even striking up a conversation about our books. Sure, I loved reading, and I probably wouldn't move for a good few hours if it was a good one, but I had read over fifteen books, and my head was crammed with so many different adventures, that I felt like I had actually lived them.

"Lavi, can we stop?" I groaned, throwing an arm over my eyes dramatically. They throbbed painfully in my head. I heard a grunt next to me, and, just to add to the effect, I moaned loudly. Lavi sighed, and shifted beside me. Before I knew it, my hair was being fondled by his long, slender fingers. I peeked out from behind my shielding arm.

Lavi was leaning over me, his hands buried in my hair. His one uncovered eye shining brightly, before gently leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I smiled against his mouth. He caught my bottom lip with his own, and tugged slightly. I giggled. Lavi pulled back and gazed down at me. Then, I was on my back, under attack.

Lavi dug his fingers into my side and the base of the throat. **(Is it weird to have a giggle spot there? O.O) **Instantly, I retracted my chin to my shoulders, smashing his fingers in the folds of my skin. I wiggled erratically, my hands doing this odd, waving and flapping thing as I guffawed. Lavi was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Our little fiasco was interrupted by a uncomfortable Lenalee trudging into the room. "Lavi…" The redhead looked up and raised an eyebrow, his hands still ghosting over my neck. Lenalee nibble on her lower lip and glared down at the shiny, polished wooden floor, before looking up and meeting Lavi's awaiting eye. "Tyki's here, Lavi."

Everything seemed to slow down. That was the only way I could possibly explain. Lavi's hands stopped, and his one eye widen, and his face becoming a stone mask. Now, I wasn't really a judgmental person, by I instantly dislike this… Tyki. Lavi's face was a stone mask as he suddenly pulled away from me, and stood up. He brushed off his clothes, and then, very simply, walked out of the room, leaving Lenalee and me staring after him with a equal concerned faces.

**WHAT HAVE I DONE? I HAVE LEFT ALL MY REVEIWERS OUT THERE… LOST AND CONFUSED! I'M SUCH A BAD OWNER—I MEAN, WRITER. X] Okay, I have a legimate reason I have not updated. Simply this, and do not laugh okay! I laughed too, and I just felt horrible. Okay. So here it is.**

**My brother broke his face. **

**Stop it! Stop laughing! I'm serious, I threw him the football, and he did those lunging things, and he faceplanted a tree. ….**

**Okay so it's a little funny…**

**But, anyways, I'm sorry! He's been in real pain. Okay! So, Imma work on the next chapter!**

**Sorry this one was so long, I was just trying to throw something out there, to keep all of you interested!**

**Bye3**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: contains an extremely lonely Allen, a sadistic Tyki, a dynamic duo that I shall not name that features somewhere in here. Oh yea! And HINTS OF RAPE. If any of this offends you, please hit the back button. It also contains malexmale.**

**I don't own –Man BUT I WILL! I WILL! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GIVE ALL THE GAYNESS OUT TO YOU FANGIRLS!**

* * *

Two days without any sign of Lavi. There wasn't any laughter, no pillow nights before bed, no craziness that could only be supplied by the redhead. There was nothing but a grim, deathly silence throughout the mansion. Even the servants had drawn faces as they went about their daily work and tasks. Without Lavi at my side, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go, or even how to get there. The only place I could successfully navigate was Lavi's room, and even then I would sometimes open the closet's door instead of the bathroom's.

All day I would just sit and watch movies. Luckily, the plasma TV was lfanked by two racks of DVD's on each side and a full set DVD player. But the every time I started the movie, my mind would start to worry for Lavi's safety. Normally, I wouldn't have fretted over this if he hadn't made such a… _face._ Now all I could think about was who/what this "Tyki" person was. I had asked Lenalee, but she had laughed pathetically, and in a slightly shaken voice said, "Don't worry, Allen-kun! It doesn't really concern you, just Lavi."

But, if it was Lavi, it _did_ concern me, right? We were basically together, right? No, we _were _together. We kissed, we held hands under the table, we snuggled during movies, and we shared the same bed. Wasn't that what lovers do? Don't lovers worry for their other partner? So, shouldn't I, Allen Walker, be worried for Lavi?

And now here I was, curled up on the bed, my face buried in Lavi's pillow. I could smell his "Natural Man-Musk" as he liked to put it. It helped put aside all of my worries in the corner of my brain, and allowed my heart to calm down for just a moment. I played with a thread hanging off of the side, twirling it around my finger. I wonder what Lavi would do if he was here. He would probably jump onto the bed, and roll right on top of me, and bury his nose in my hair. He would laugh, and then I would say something smart-alecky, and then it turn into a tickling match.

I screwed my eyes shut, and shoved my face deep into his pillow. _Lavi, where the hell are you?_

* * *

It was at the end of the third day without a sign of Lavi that I decided to go look for him. I wasn't naturally a nosy person, but if it was this serious, I couldn't help but stick my nose in. And if it involved Lavi, I was going to stick my nose in deep.

I pulled on the shirt and jeans Lavi had bought for me, and combed my fingers through my hair, before I opened the door, and left to go snoop around. I kept my shoulder firmly against the wall, almost slinking along like those entire corny spy movies would show. I checked each corner before I darted past, trying to keep my feet light. Each hallway I entered was emptied, making me feel almost like a ghost. Well, I had the hair for it.

I slithered past yet another corner when suddenly a loud bang echoed from the hallway I had just past. I jumped, and flattened myself against the wall.

"Aw, man! We broke it!"

"We? You're the one who dropped it!"

"Don't put the blame on me!"

"It's not blame! It's the truth!" There was a snarl of frustration, and then the sounds of bodies being rough-housed around, clearly stating that a tussled had started. I frowned, and glanced ahead of me. The hallway I was in branched of in several different ways, each lined with evenly spaced doors. I chewed my bottom lip worriedly. Wouldn't Lavi be in the library? I mean, he adored each and every book there, so wouldn't he want to have a talk where he was most comfortable? I rubbed at my brow, sighing. I could never predict that stupid rabbit.

I took a step towards the left most hallway, remembering that we had branched off from a hallway quite similar to this one. But then again, all of the hallways looked the same. I shook my head. I couldn't doubt now, I had to find Lavi. I took another step, thinking over the floor plan that we had passed. I knew there a left, then a right, then a—

"Lost?" A silky, sincere voice inquired behind me. I squeaked, and turned on my heel, and, of course, lost my balance. A large hand grabbed my upper arm, and held me steady and away from the cold, hard floor that awaited below. "Easy there. Wouldn't want you bruising up that pretty face of yours, would we?" I flushed, and looked up.

A tall man stood there. He was clearly from Portuguese decent from his tanned skin, and his handsome, boyish features. Dark curly hair spilled around his head almost like a crown. He wore an old fashioned suit, all pulled together with a top hat that was in his free hand. A small smile curled his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was almost… creepy.

"W-Who are you?" My throat seemed to choke on the words.

"Me? I am Tyki Noah, at your service." My heart plummeted as I stared at him. This was the person that had kept Lavi from me? I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"I-I'm Allen Walker.." And then he grinned. It wasn't like his other ones, hinting that there wasn't something quite right. This was one just plain out sadistic. It showed too white of teeth, each perfectly aligned. His eyes became slits, his golden eyes glinting.

I needed to get away from this man. I needed to run as fast as I could, and go find Lavi, like I had intended in the first place. I needed to rip his hand that still lay on my shoulder off of my body. I needed to run.

But I couldn't move a single muscle. Fear had frozen all of my joints, and had paralyzed my muscles. Even my lungs had difficult taking in air. My mind was screaming for me to get away, but my muscles weren't obeying. I was beyond terrified.

Slowly, his hand slid across my shoulder. His fingertips glided over throat, and then, to my horror, traced my lips. "Almost like a girl's…" His grin grew even more larger and sadistic. His face leaned in closer, his breath spilling onto my face and throat. My eyes began to tear up on their own accord. "I don't think Mister Lavi Bookman will miss you for a few hours, huh? He's been without you for three days now, a few hours won't hurt him."

I knew what he was talking about. But I wish I was stupid. I wish I didn't, because then, I wouldn't have to go thought the torture of knowing what was going to happen.

He snagged my wrist in a grip that I knew was going to bruise later. But right now I had a lot more than bruises to worry about. Tyki lead me roughly down the hallway before opening a door, and shoving me in. I gulped. It was a bedroom. Very slowly, I turned around, and met the eyes of the man that was going to forcefully take my virginity.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I DITCHED ALL OF YOU! –Hides from all of your tomatoes and lemons- **

**But I had a lot more on my mind, and all this nastiness came up from my friends, and yeah. Btw, number one choice won! Yayy~~~~ But I have something to say about to this chapter!**

**THIS IS PART ONE! I SPILT IT INTO TWO DIFFERENT SECTIONS. **

**Btw, sorry for crappy reaction from Ally's side! I've never been actually sexually assaulted, and hopefully, Allen hasn't either! So I did the best I could! I'm planning on updating soon!**

**Please review! Oh yeah, I'll come back and edit later! I probably screwed over a few words! :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS HOMSECTUALS RAPE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN ****HIT THE BACK BUTTON. ****FOR THOSE WHO DO?**

**Enjoy~!**

Allen's heart was beating a mile a minute. The room was vast, with a large king sized bed in the center. A window sat in the far wall overlooked the lake where he and Lavi had had picnic days before. _Lavi. _Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be with Tyki? So why wasn't he? Why was Tyki here, Lavi-less? He turned towards the creepy man, eyes narrowed and a slightly failing battle face on.

"What do you want?" Tyki raised a black eyebrow at the demanding tine but dismissed it quickly. He hung his top on the coat rack by the door and walked toward Allen. Actually, walked wasn't the right way to describe it. He did more of a slinking motion. For each step he took, Allen countered with his own backwards, until his back was pressed against the wall and Tyki looming over him. Curse his shortness compared to other grown men.

"I have many things I want, Allen Walker, and I always get them." He smiled slyly and place a hand beside Allen's head, thumb brushing white locks. Allen quickly ducked away with a frown on his face.

"That wasn't an answer. I asked you—"

"I _know _what you asked. I'm not deaf, boy." He slid another hand on the other side of Allen's head, encasing him in his arms. Allen flinched but stared stonily at the wry smile curling Tyki's lips. It wasn't a nice smile, like Lavi's that crinkled his visible eye. He didn't have an open, happy face but instead a closed, secretive way of looking. It was almost smug.

"Then why won't you answer it?" Allen whispered, seemingly lost his confidence when Tyki had trapped him. His Adam's apple bobbed, and his eyes shifted from Tyki's shoulder to his shoes.

Tyki lifted his hand and rubbed it against Allen's cheek, smirking. Allen squawked and ducked out of Tyki's arms. He held his own arms as if that would keep the advancing man at bay. But Tyki just shot him another sly smile and caught hold of Allen's arms before – pushing him backwards. Allen wandered vaguely what Tyki was doing as he fell. Wasn't he supposed to be pulling him instead? And then Allen his the soft padding of the mattress.

Allen's heart stopped. _No, no, no, no. _Allen chanted this mantra in his head, watching with frozen, wide eyes as Tyki lowered down on him. Allen would've blushed, knew he would've blushed if it had been Lavi. But it wasn't. And everything seemed to stopped. His lungs, heart, brain. Every vital part of him was in utter shock.

And then Tyki kissed him.

And Allen broke free of his conscious coma. He thrashed and shoved against Tyki's chest, his balled fists landing with satisfying thunks on the older man's chest. Tyki simply grabbed his hands and pinned them above Allen's head with one hand, the other fondling Allen's own chest. Tears welled up in Allen's eyes as Tyki moved to suck on his neck.

Allen felt disgusted and wrenched. Everything was telling to fight, fight back with all his might. He pulled up his knees to hit a certain place on every man's body or at the least, shove Tyki off of him. But this had the exact opposite effect. Instead of getting off of Allen, Tyki slipped _in-between_ his legs.

Allen knew _now _he was getting desperate. He found himself struggling and screaming against Tyki. Tyki's response was to slide his hand under his shirt. Allen's stomach flinched at the cold contact and his chest had a difficult time lifting and moving when Tyki began to caress and twirl a nipple.

Bile rose in Allen's throat and he knew now that he was, without a doubt, going to throw up. Tyki pushed Allen's shirt up and over his chest and head, baring his creamy skin to the sadist. Allen whimpered and twisted, attempting to hide himself into the bed.

Tyki growled and shoved Allen back, and latched onto a nipple. Allen screwed his eye shut and did everything in his mental power to block out what was happening to him. It wasn't Tyki, it was Lavi. No. Lavi would _never_ force himself onto Allen, he knew that. Lavi would be kind, gentle, loving. This man was not Lavi. A hand yanked down Allen's pants, and Allen gasped. He could feel a hand inching for the waistband of his boxers when the door flew open.

And there was Lavi. He stood panting, one eye wide, face sweaty and slightly exhausted. He seemed to realize what was happening and his face turned to the darkest expression Allen had ever seen in his life. Lavi tore across the room, and before Allen could even process the command to blink, Tyki was lying on the floor, one hand cupped to his cheek. Lavi pulled Allen up and against him, his arms securely around Allen's back and waist. They weren't cold, like Tyki's. They were warm and safe and gently and loving.

Allen buried his face into Lavi's side and breathed in deeply, feeling tears coat his already damp cheeks. Lavi smelled like Lavi. If a scent could relax Allen, it was Lavi's "Man-Musk".

"If I ever, _ever_ see you near, by, within twenty-five miles of Allen or me, I swear to every holy being in this universe that I will kick your ass back to your suck-ups of cousins. I'll beat you so hard, your Uncle will feel it. And if I ever see you touching my Allen, I swear that I _will _end you. Do you understand?" But Lavi didn't wait for a reply. He simply turned and strode out, Allen in tow.

Allen clutched to Lavi's black V-neck and sighed. He was safe now.

The hallways were a blur, but soon Allen was seated on Lavi's bed, undergoing extreme scrutinizing procedure on the behalf of one-eyed man. Allen flushed as he realized that he was only wearing his boxers. But Lavi didn't seem to care about that, just the marks on his pale skin.

"When I get my hands on him…" Lavi growled, eye flashing dangerously. He ran his fingers over the bruises where Tyki had gripped too hard. Allen shifted slightly, wincing as Lavi pressed around a sensitive bruise. Lavi caught the reaction, and quickly moved his hands to Allen's face. He cupped the white haired boy's cheeks, stroking them and a torn expression on his face.

"Oh, Allen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you all alone, I never thought that Tyki would—" Allen slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, blocking out the word he was about to voice. He seemed to understand because he rested his forehead against Allen's, noses bumping together.

"Where'd you go?"Allen's voice was hoarse and shaky. He sighed and ran his thumb along his cheekbone.

"I had to do work for that old Panda. I also had to sort some paperwork out that Tyki had brought along with him. He's a business acquaintance. Well, not now he isn't." His face turned dark for a moment before sighing again and sitting next to Allen. He pulled the smaller male against him, and pressed his nose into the white locks. He planted kisses on Allen's temple and crown of his head softly.

Allen burrowed his head deep into Lavi's chest and closed his eyes.

It was over. He was safe now and Lavi was going to make sure of that. Tyki wasn't going to bother him ever again. He inhaled deeply, surrounded by Lavi's scent.

Lavi kissed down Allen's face and along his jaw line. Allen suddenly saw Tyki pressing his lips against his neck, cold and sly. Allen yelped and flinched away from Lavi, clamping his hand to his neck. Lavi stared at him in surprise before realiztation dawned on him.

"Allen," his voice was soft, gentle, the polar opposite of Tyki's. "I would never, ever hurt you or do something against your will. Okay? I'm not like that sadistic bastard. If you don't want something you just tell me." Lavi held out his hands, palms upwards in a 'I'm harmless' gesture. Allen chewed on his lip, and stared down at his mismatched hands.

"I-I don't know. I just… keep thinking of him. I keep thinking of how wrong it felt, and how terrified I was. I guess it's just shock…" Lavi nodded his head, but at the mention of Tyki, his green eye darkened considerably.

He took Allen's hand in his gently, and stared into his eyes. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again, Allen." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Allen's.

"_I promise."_

**Omigod, so, so, sorry. I kind of lost my Laven vibe for awhile, and I just couldn't write, because everything I did write sucked and it was just terrible. But one day, I just woke up and it was like BAM. Writer's block knocked down. It was pretty awesome. I actually wrote this on paper so kudos to me. Anyways, I just want to tell y'all that I WILL be updating faster and sooner. **

**Please review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Gayness, adorable Allen, yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

I awoke to Lavi's arms encasing me in a tight hold and a brilliant shaft of light stabbing me in my cracked eyes. I muffled a groan against Lavi's shoulder, moving closer. I didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. My body ached from the bruises Tyki had inflicted—

My eyes opened wide, the light stinging my eyes momentarily before they adjusted. I had completely forgotten about Tyki and the events yesterday. After Lavi had rescued me, he had forced me to lie down and ordered an entire buffet over-filled with my favorite foods. Apparently he had read somewhere that eating can help improve people's mood, but not to make it a habit, because it can lead to obesity. Nonetheless, I had continued to stuff myself 'till I was filled and drowsy. And then Lavi insisted in watching these over-emotional, giddy movies that just made you want to either punch the main character in the face or obsess over them. But I didn't complain, the food probably getting in the way before I could make a move to.

And when the movie marathon was over, and I was practically asleep, Lavi had scooped me up and tucked me into bed with him, his securing arms holding me close to him. I had fallen asleep right as his chin tucked my head into his neck.

A warm feeling spread through my chest, heart swelling. Lavi was _nothing _like Tyki. Lavi was sweet, caring, loving, and funny. And what the time I had spent with Tyki, he lacked all of these qualities. Lavi was someone special to me. He was becoming more and more a part of my life than I ever thought he would. Sure, at first I had kind of hated him, but he turned to be a pretty great guy. I had never met someone so… dependable.

_That's a lie._ A voice whispered in the back of my mind. A picture of my two friends floated forward. They were both laughing, Jon's arm thrown casually over Sam's shoulder. Sam had one hand outstretched towards me, inviting me to indulge in their goofiness.

Hot tears pricked my eyes, the wetness catching onto my eye lashes. My lip wobbled slightly. I could feel the tightness in my chest as I tried to push back the sudden longing to be with my two friends. I pressed my face deeper into Labi, clutching onto him like a life raft. The sad emotion washed over me, my shoulders shaking from my sudden tears.

"Hey there, Allen, wha's wrong?" Lavi sleepily asked, patting my head clumsily.

I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. I didn't want to end up bawling like I really wanted to. Lavi had done enough for me already. I couldn't just go dumping my lousy feelings on him.

"Nothing's wrong, Lavi, I'm just… tired," I whispered into his chest, hoping he would go back to sleep. Luck didn't seem like taking my side (when did it ever?) though as he sat up, his one eye slightly foggy but sleep, but much clearer now.

"Then why are you crying?" His hand was cool against my flushed cheeks as he wiped the tears away. I closed my eyes, cherishing the coaxing. I couldn't find my voice to speak. I shook my head. Lavi seemed to understand because he pulled me tight against him.

"It'll be alright, Moyashi. Everything's gonna be alright," He mumbled into my hair, voice still slightly husky from sleep. I tried to keep my cheeks from getting _too _red.

"My name is Allen, baka usagi." Lavi chuckled at my protest, his chest rumbling and buzzing with the pleasant noise. Now I was pretty sure I was the colour of a tomato. Lavi slid his arms up my back, rubbing my neck.

"Whatever you say, _Allen,"_ Lavi murmured into my ear. Shivers ran down my spine at the husky tone. I must've made a noise or moved, because he was suddenly kissing me, rolling himself on top. I gasped in shock, granting Lavi entrance.

Having chaste kisses is much more different than making out. Making out is much more pleasurable after you get past the slightly gross feeling of someone else's tongue. At first, I didn't know what to do. I ran my hands through Lavi's hair, and from the low growl/moan he made, I guess I made the right move. He slid his hands down my back, dangerously low, and around to my stomach. He fiddled with the hem of my shirt, eliciting sharp tingles across my skin. This was a whole new territory.

Lavi was gentle as lifted me shirt, fingers grazing teasingly my sensitive skin. I tried to push back my moan as he sucked on my neck. I had never had someone put their lips like _that _there before. It was an odd feeling, almost uncomfortable. I felt vulnerable as he kissed under my jaw.

"L-Lavi…" I gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Shh… I'll take care of you, Allen." Hot tears welled up in my eyes. Lavi _was just so sweet. Sometimes it felt as if I didn't deserve him. Scratch_ the felt. I _knew _I didn't deserve him. But he still picked me. My lip wobbled and I sniffled.

Lavi looked up from where he was mouthing my collarbone and his eye widened. "Allen? Oh man, am I going too fast? Of course I am, you've never done this before. Crap, I'm sorry—"

"No! No, don't be sorry, _please _don't be sorry." I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. "It's not your fault; I just… haven't really had someone say that to me before."

"Lavi stared at me and slowly grinned. I gulped. "Well, Allen Walker, I'm going to be the first to do a lot of things to you. And you better get prepared." He leaned down and captured my lips again, hands running down my chest—

"Allen, Lavi, breakfast is ready—oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Lavi and I looked up to see Lenalee standing in the doorway, face flushed. "I-I'll come back another time!" She slapped a hand over her eyes, jerking around to run away and effectively running into the door frame.

She fell to the ground, making Lavi and I to sit up worriedly. But she gave us no time to help. She got on all fours, crawling out of the room muttering a mantra of sorry's.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then both looked at each other. We both fell into uncontrollable laughter, slumping against one another for support.

**HA. HEY THURR. HOW YEW DOIN?**

**-Insert flirtatious face**

**-Shot**

**Hehehe, sorry about totally not updating. Yeah… well one my internet hasn't been up and two, I didn't really know what to write… But here it is! Yay!**

**Well, actually, this woulda been up MUCH sooner like, a week ago because I originally wrote it on my new phone. And I was so proud of myself, thinking, 'Oh shit, Teo, getting badass!'. And then I went to upload it, and it let me click on the file and everything, and I was so effin happy, but then it took forever to load, and I was thinkin, "no biggy. Gotta let it sort it's self out, y'know? Take all the time you need." And good lord did it. And then finally it was done, and it made it's little sound, and I picked it up, expecting to see it in the Download Manager little folder thing but **

**IT WASN'T. I was so mad. I refused to pick up my phone after that.**

**But yeah. Sorry for lame excuses. Hopefully I can have more up soon. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. OH GOD. I LOVE YOU. I JUST WANT TO SCRUNCH YOUR LITTLE CHEEKS TOGETHER AND SIT DOWN AND WRITE FANFICTION TOGETHER AND OH GOD—**

**-Shot**


End file.
